The Elder Scrolls Online Livestream, Part 2
cover photo, created by CIADude420]]On March 2nd, 2014, Jace Connors streamed The Elder Scrolls Online Beta from 6:00PM EST until midnight. It ended up being the longest livestream yet, going on for six hours. Viewer counts averaged about 30-45 people. Jace took down the auto-archived versions, but not before they were saved; archive footage will be uploaded soon. The stream also featured a rare glimpse of Deagle Nation street team member Colby, who moderated the chat under the name ColbyBaby. In typical Deagle Nation fashion, his "moderation" consisted of banning anyone and everyone who didn't bend over backwards to verbally worship Jace in the stream chat. Highlights (in rough chronological order) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-PH8MLPgFiM - The stream begins with Jace's "roleplaying experience" as a "Skyrim soldier" set to a catchy traditional Arabic tune. Immediately after this, the stream chat spams him with swastikas and he ragequits http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GaaeCz_kdQc - After taking a few minutes to compose himself from the Nazi assault, Jace comes back on stream yelling in righteous indignation against the trolls before continuing his roleplay -Tyce begins texting Jace rapid-fire insults on the stream, Jace responds by going off air and calling him on the phone. Tiring of Tyce's harassment, Jace turns off his cell phone -Colby warns Jace in the stream chat that Tyce has been repeatedly calling his house phone, and claiming he is "coming over" with Deagle Nation Tyce loyalist Brandon in tow. Tyce threatens to kick Colby's ass. Jace warns that Colby "stay inside the house" and tells him to just ignore Tyce and he will go away. Colby disappears from the stream shortly after, after saying "i'm gonna go and make sure he's not outside brb". At the time of writing. Colby's fate is unknown. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OpvZGvVvets - Jace impersonates Big Boss and reads a quote from Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q5ee6b33rQM - Jace makes ridiculous poorly-worded death threats in an attempt to intimidate a confused FlyAwayN0w, claiming "you will be the last skull you ever see" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=spQGcFrC05Y - Jace threatens DeagleDad420 with a $13 stainless steel knife in a "presidential speech battle", claims he will crush DeagleDad420 under his sandals http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKgbLJ3IDgo - Incomprehensible rant about being a "gamer of justice", claims "I believe what I stand in", talks about "crushing sand in the desert" in his bare hands. Throws around a lot of really dramatic metaphors but none of them actually seem to connect to anything at all. -Jace makes Chris-Chan in The Sims 3 at the request of stream viewers, who told him that Chris was a character from a Canadian sitcom called "Chris and Friends". Jace, unaware of the truth, thinks the Chris show is "hilarious" and expresses his desire to purchase a box set of the show's episodes -Someone asks Jace to wear a fedora, and he takes a fedora out from his closet and wears it, tipping it to the stream and saying things like "m'lady" whenever they ask. -Jace takes a break from the Sims 3 to do a "mini-Loadout" video, wears a fedora and swings around stainless steel swords in a demonstration of how he would murder Chris-Chan if he had the chance. Refers to himself as a "lone swordsman" Category:Events